Skylite Goes 2 hogwarts
by PlebeGirl
Summary: OMG dis is my 1st fic it is my char Skylite!!!!1 =D =) ;) ;D (Plebe fic, first of many)
1. Default Chapter

OK I DON NOT WRITE THIS STUF NORMULY SO DON NOT FLAME ME B/C I WILL NOT LIKE IT.AND I WILL GET MY B/F 2 BEET U UP K?NOW READ MY STORY B/C IT"S REELY GOOD AN I WORK HARD ON IT SO BE NICE 2 ME. 3 ME.  
  
Okay heres the Beginning of my story.The main char her name is Skylite, she pretty and popular and was a cheerleeder b4 she got a ltr frum hoGwarts b/c she is a witch for reely.She her parents abuse her an she run away to go to hogwarts b/c her meen parents abuse her and not want her to go b/c they afraid she mite make some friends an they don't want her 2 have friends.B/c she might no if she has friends that they abuse her.Even tho she popular.She is reely reely good at her cheerleeder sport gymnactics.k anyway heres my story.  
  
Skylite (isn't her name pretty?I thot it up myself!!!!!!!!1) got on hogwarts Xpres on platform 9 2/4 (reely ½ rite!!!!!1) and sit next to Hermyonnie and they talk about her runned away.Hermyonnie thot she Skylite was reely brave and stuuf and sed she wud be a good gRyfyndr.She sed she was in Gryfyndr an she wud be reely good there 2.She sed she wus a 2nd year an last year wus fun an they all defeet voldimurt 2gethr an maybe Skylite cud bcome part of there freindship.Skylite was hapy b/c she had a friend allredy.She wud b a good friend to her she knew she wud.  
  
Then Harry an Ron came in.Rons face got red as hair cuz he thot Skylite wuz reely pretty.Harry thot so 2 and said to Ron whispered she is mine.Ron wuz mad and then they got into fight over Skylite.(hehehe I made a ryme!!!!!1) She sed hehe u boys donnut need fight over me theirs enuff of me 4 every guy in hogwarts hehe.Hermyonnie laff cuz she think she funny.Skylite not Hermyonnie hehe.So Ron an Harry sit and Skylite tell them her parents abuse her so she run away 2 go 2 hogwarts b/c her parents don not her to go to hogwarts b/c she mite make frend. Ron laff and say that ok, I be ur friend b/c ur so pretty.Skylite.Harry sed yeh me 2.  
  
The door to their compartment slid open forcefully, and there stood Draco Malfoy, followed, of course, by Crabbe and Goyle. His face was sour as ever, and he sneered in Skylite's direction.  
  
"Father told me about you 'Mary Sue' types." Draco's voice was cold and drawling. "Don't think that you can turn me to the light side, or show me the supposed error in my ways."  
  
Skylite look sad an sed "why u so meen???????????  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow as his eyes met hers once again. Scanning her, his sneer reappeared. "What's your name, girl?"  
  
Skylite sed "Skylite wuts urs?"  
  
"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He glanced quickly in Ron's direction, as to make sure he didn't dare laugh again. "Skylite…with that name, you must be a mudblood. Or a ceiling light. Whichever's closer. But judging by your I.Q., I'd guess it to be the latter." Crabbe and Goyle snickered, and Draco's confidence rose. He was sure that Skylite would understand she was being insulted, if the brains of his followers could understand. "Well, I've been in your presence long enough. I do fear my robes are beginning to pick up the wretched stench of this compartment. I'd better leave before my brain cells begin to diminish as well."  
  
Skylite watch as Draco leev. Why he so meen to every1?she ask to Hermyonnie Ron Harry. He sed Draco meen to every1 donut worry.I keep u safe Skylite u safe w/me.Ron look on w/envathy.He sed Harry Harry u @$$hole u r steelin my girl she 4 me n u no it.Harry look mean I mean mad.He sed Ron u shup or I hurt u with wand.Ron sit down n look p'd (hehe I dunot sweer!!!1)  
  
KAY NEXT PART UP SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 U LIKE SOFA?I THINK ITS COOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 DRACO SO MEAN HE EVIL HUH?????HE GONNA GET IT!O WAIT HE GET IT FRUM HIS DAD ALLREDDY!HEHE I MEAN HUH????????????//  
  
K GIMME A REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 


	2. Chapter 2

K HI PPL IM BACK YA MIS ME?????????????/  
  
K I GOT SECOND PARTHERE.U GUNNA REED IT OR WUT?HEHE IF U DUNT REED IT I BE MAD K SO REED IT N GIMME REVIEW CUZ IF NOT I BE UPSET W/U GONNA REED K NOW GO N REED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Skylite look out the window wen they get to Hogwarts. She sed to Hermioynne she sed "wow itsso big!"  
  
Skylite lookd at the big cassel of hogwarts.it was reely reely big n it was preety. (I wish I cood go 2 hogwrts dun"t u????hehehe) she went w/ all wichets and wizzurds and got of train. Go they to path n go up to cassel.it was reely reely reely pretty n big nside an it was nice 2 look @. Harmony look n seys to Skylite 'hey dunt u thin it preety in hair?"  
  
Skylite sed yah it reely preety so preety I wanna liv heer 4eva n neva go hom 2 my parents cuz the abuse me n I runned away cuz they donnt wanme 2 go 2 hugwarts cuz I mite make sum frends.u no wha I meen????????/  
  
Yah I no whas u mean by that cuz it really nice here my poarents are dentists an they want me to brush brush brush brush brush all day n I wanna go to hogwrts n use magic to clean teeth but they dun lik it like that so I gttsa do what they wand.  
  
All witche and wizards waljk into the granbig all n wait to be surted into hat by huzes.  
  
The hat sing song n she scarred when she cald cuz she no want to be in slittherreynn!!!!1 (I donwanna B n slygerrin do u?????// NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1)  
  
She sit on unbder hat n scarred she sed no slitrthyern n hat sed o yeh u like hary Potter cuz he say tha 2.u gunna be gud here cuz he wunderrfull n u gyutta be 2 2 b aybel 2 thin like that.no slihtrin 4 u cuz u 2 niice u gunna be in……………..  
  
(ooooooo I scarred u 2??????)  
  
GRIFYNDRRR!!  
  
She see a boy who clap for her at grYfffffffindrrr n he look like Dawson frum Dawson's Creek!!!!!!!!1 (oooooo hessoooooooooo hot u no?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!11) he clap n say sit next 2 me cuz u reely preety. Wut ur name huh??  
  
Skylite she sed.  
  
Skylite reel preety name Skylite he sed. She ask wut ur name he say A.J. (like A.J. McLean!!!!!!ooooooo!!!!)  
  
Anuther boy his name Tom n anuthher he Jon (cuz thas kewler than john!!!!!!!!!) they wissle 4 her.she blush n say aww u 2 nic 2 me I not that preety n they say nuh uh u reely reely preety.u gunna go to dance w/me in 4th year??that be fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Ron n Harrry they say they mad n faces al red cuz they gellus!! Skylite smile say u no need 2 b gealluss cuz memba I enuff 4 evry1!!!! All boys smile! A nuther furts year cum n sit next 2 her n say hi n get red cuz she so preety.she say hi u OMG u lok like LANCE BASS!!! (oooo she so lukcky!!!!!)  
  
K l8r afta surt they hav feest n then go 2 rums. She meat Nuther girls n they say hi.She hav rum w/ Hermonny!! (how kewl!!!!)) Then she say hi 2 uthr grrls they look geelus of Skylite.  
  
Skylite sed to redhed girl ""hi wuts yer name??""  
  
Girl sed "my neam Stacii n I a furst yer. I in Slyethern n u?  
  
I names Skylite n I a fusrt yeer 2.I in Grfyrndur."  
  
Ewwwwww sed Stacii a Gsrtcfundr!!!!! U Gufundraws r stoopd n dun gunna be gud anywut.  
  
Nuhuh she sed Skylite sed I gunna be gud I run away cuz my parents meen n abuse me n I gunna be gud!!So u be nice 2 me!!  
  
"my namez Lizzy n Im a stuffinpuff!U suk n I dunt like u!" (ooo look we have lik 3 villns allreddy!!!!!)  
  
Many deys pass n they go to classes. 1 dea the uthr grls r @ clashes n Skylite allune in rum. A nok cum on dur of chambrr.  
  
Come in she sed Skylite sed  
  
Just then, the door opened, as though a gust of wind had forced its opening. Standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy, for once, without his goons.  
  
"So, Skylite," Draco said, sneering down at the girl as she sat on her bed. "It seems you're doing quite well here. Making lots of friends and the like. Too bad they're all a group of no-good mudbloods like yourself."  
  
Shup sed Skylite cuz u meen n I dunhafta tak it nemore!!!u gta b nic 2 me frum no one!  
  
Draco shut the door behind his back, and a sly grin crossed his face. "Well, Miss Perfect…let's see just how perfect you really are…"  
  
OMG WUT U THINK GUNA HAPN NEXT??????/// I CANNUT WATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 U CANTUT WEIT EETHER HUH????/// ME NEETHA11!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
K SO CYA L8R!! K BYEBYUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 


End file.
